The present invention relates to a combustion device for producing elevated temperatures in industrial melting furnaces for such diverse products as metals, glass, ceramic materials, among other materials manufactured or processed in a fluid or molten state.
Examples of conventional combustion devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,524,097, 7,390,189, and 7,500,849. The disclosure of the previously identified patents and patent publications is hereby incorporated by reference.
There is a need in this art for a combustion device that is capable of multi-modal operating by employing multiple oxidants and multiple fuel sources.